


Workin' Hands

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Workin' Hands

It started off as a normal day. Hot and dry, boring and repetitive. Shoot this bastard, shoot that one, run around like an idiot, grab the briefcase, lose it to the enemy Scout because he's a cheating asshole. Cheat him back and re-steal it. God! You wished something different would happen... You'd be happy with anything just to break the monotony of the entire thing. 

 

You were now walking about the base and simply looking around. Being as nosy and curious as possible without touching anything that didn't belong to you or going into others rooms. You hum to yourself, rolling your eyes up to look at the medbay door. "Medic has a bunch of creepy, interesting things in his medbay. I could entertain myself for hours there. But he's been in a mood recently and I don't want to end up losing any organs or appendages.... Or maybe gaining some extra weird ones..." 

 

You shudder, shaking your head, messing up your hair as you turn the corner. Engineer was a little nicer on that front, maybe you could go and see him? The others were alright with you, but you felt uneasy and awkward around some of them, most notably Medic and Spy. Medic was certifiably insane, and something about Spy just rubbed you the wrong way. 

 

You start heading for the workshop, talking to Engie or having him tell you stories of his time back in Texas always calmed you. You had accidentally fallen asleep listening to his voice on more than one occasion, as embarrassing as it was. He didn't mind it though, and treated you with kindness and respect, and worried about you on the battlefield. Something the others did, but not with as much heart. You head around the corner, Engie's workshop in your sights. You can already see his crooked smile and hear his southern twang as you make your way to the door, about to open it, hand already in the air and going for the knob to twist it when you heard it. Moaning. Engie moaning to be precise. 

 

You stop dead, face blood red and body nearly paralyzed. Was he? Your heart pounds away in your chest, like a frightened bird in a room with a cat. With 12 cats. You swallow, your throat dry. Part of you wanting to run away and pretend you never heard anything, the other half, well... wanted to SEE what he was doing, not just hear it. You stand on tiptoe, peeking through the small window on the door, the glass was slightly frosted but didn't hide much at all.

 

There he was, in the center of the room, booted feet propped on a broken sentry half, overalls unclipped and loose at his waist, and his cock in plain view, being stroked by his usually gloved right hand. You gasp quietly, seeing the metal contraption occupying his wrist where a hand should have been, you supposed it was a hand in a way. A cold, metal hand... that probably had all kinds of neat gizmos on it. You shake your head, trying to rid yourself of such a filthy thought, instead focusing on the rhythm he had set up with his hard shaft. 

 

His hardhat was on his desk, and his goggles were pushed up onto his forehead, his eyes were closed so you still couldn't see them which made you a bit sad to say the least. You really wanted to see his eyes. His snarls softly, like a irritated dog that hadn't yet been fed supper and was now giving it's owner the cold shoulder. 

 

He's grunting and panting, bucking his hips up into his cold metallic hold. "Oh yeah... Right like that... You know just how ta' take care'a me, don'cha darlin'?" Your eyes widen, he was dirty-talking too? He must be talking about someone back home, a girlfriend, his wife. You needed to get out of there, you shouldn't be looking at or listening to this. This was a private affair, one you had nothing to- He moans loudly at that moment, while you're chastising yourself.

 

Oh sugar honey ice tea... Did he just?... He actually moaned your name! He is in his workshop, jacking his cock, and fantasizing about you... You couldn't stop watching now, you wanted to hear your name on his lips again. Admiring his work on his shaft, he knew what he liked, moving up and down, the tips of each metal digit prodding and swirling around the head and the bit of muscle just on the underside of his head. His flesh hand goes down to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm as he grips his cock at the very base of it, squeezing with light pressure before slicking his hand all the way up to the tip. A shuddering groan escapes him each time he does this, and it's the hottest noise you think you've ever had the pleasure of hearing.

 

"You can get a lil rougher'n that with me, sweetheart. Ah' can take it. C'mon, push me on over, help me get there." His metal limb tightens up a bit more on his cock before he glides it over the full length of it again, this time his breath catches in his throat, and only a semi-grunt escapes him. You have to steady yourself against the door, body thrumming as you close your eyes, simply listening to his breathing, memorizing it, locking it away. 

 

You hear a clanking noise, looking up, you see he's shifted positions. He suddenly tenses up, leaning forward, his feet braced on the floor now as he cups the tip of his cock with his flesh hand, growling and cursing as his entire body twitches, growling your name a final time. "A'm cummin' darlin'! Get ready to take it, now... Agh!" You can't see it, but you can tell his hand cupping the tip was to catch his cum as he climaxed, jerking with each spurt. 

 

He slumps down, panting heavily as he regains himself, it didn't take long however. He strokes his cock a few final times with his robotic appendage, grabbing an oil-stained towel and wiping his dirty hand with it. You had been so absorbed in watching him you didn't notice until now that his eyes were open. They were sweet, a pale blue shade that matched the sky on clear days. You sigh, finally pulling yourself away from the door and power walking back to your room. Only too aware of the slickness between your thighs from the previous scene.

 

The whole way there you felt embarrassed, disgusted that you allowed yourself to violate Engie's privacy like that. Even more so for the fact that your underwear was sodden with your own arousal. You lock your door behind you, body flopping face-down onto your mattress as you grab a pillow, putting it over your head. "God... Why the hell did I do that?" You hated yourself, as you squirmed on the bed, your face the darkest shade of red imaginable, you can still feel the slickness on your feminine lips. 

 

"Fuck..." You could feel the tingle, the heat tickling your lower belly. It wasn't gonna go away any time soon, not with the delicious image of Engineer stroking his cock still floating around inside your head. You maneuver around so you're lying on your side, your dominate hand absently rubbing your stomach, before sliding down, fingertips prodding the button to your jeans. "Hah." 

 

You move, sliding to the end of the bed, stripping your jeans and over-shirt off, leaving you in a white wife-beater that used to belong to Solly, until Spy did the laundry, and your panties. You reach under the tank top at your back, undoing your bra clip before sliding your arms into it and ridding yourself of it. You sit back down on the bed, scooting back and lying down so your head is on your pillow.

 

You shouldn't do this but you really wanted to. You're hesitating until your hand slides down your front again, deciding for you. Your fingertips find your cotton panties, damp and warm. You gasp softly as your middle finger delicately pokes at your clit through the fabric before giving one full on rub over it, applying a bit of pressure, causing your hips to buck awkwardly. 

 

"Yes..." You rub your clit for a moment or two before sliding your hand down your panties, touching yourself with no barrier between, you pinch and roll your clit between your fingers, your slit throbbing even worse than before. Your free hand slips into your shirt to fondle a breast, whimpering as you rub between your folds, your legs kinking up and spreading wider at the touch.

 

"Engie... Oh god." You're not really dirty-talking, definitely nothing like Engie had said, but certainly whimpering his name as you slid a finger into yourself, fucking yourself slowly as you move and spreading your fingers out, catching your clit again as you pick up the pace, this one was gonna be quick. You were a little too aroused, but at least you were gonna get it over with so you could hopefully get it out of your system and forget about it.

 

Your body shakes as you push yourself closer and closer to that delicious edge, your pussy clenching around the single digit as you unconsciously add a second one. "Fuck, fuck!" It's too hot, you push your panties off your hips, raising them so you can finish taking them off before using your foot to toss them somewhere on the floor. You're almost there, you can taste it, you're already arching your back as you pound away with your fingers, you don't even notice your door opening or Engie's face appearing in the doorway.

 

"Darlin'? Ah could use your help with- Lord have mercy!" You had almost came, you were almost there. But you stop, your fingers stilling inside your slit as you stare wide-eyed at the man in front of you. He had a perfect view of your little adventure. Your door was right at the foot of your bed, and with your legs spread, he could see your slit stretched 'round your fingers. 

 

Every bit of the tingles you were feeling before suddenly retreat. Like an odd sea creature drawing it's appendages back in because of a supposed threat by a predator. You rip your hand from yourself and grab your pillow, setting it over your lap, trying in vain to hide your shame, your face is scalding and you can't help but look away from him. 

 

"Ah'm sorry Ah' interrupted, darlin'... Ah' came in here to ask for some help, but it looks like you were a'ready helpin' yer'self." You shake your head. God, someone or something hated you. How else could you explain your luck? Or rather, your complete and utter lack of luck? "I'm s, sorry. G, give me a minute and I'll c, clean up and I'll be out in a minute." You really wanted to hide from him, it was going to be so freaking awkward now...

 

You're somewhat uneasy though, maybe a bit confused when he doesn't move to leave, instead he comes into your room even further, closing and locking the door behind him. "Yer' face is all flushed, but Ah' don't think you got ta finish. Am Ah' right in that assumption, darlin'?" Your lower lip quivers as you look at him, staring at him for several long seconds before looking away again.

 

"N, no." You can hear him click his tongue before his boots give away his movement, closer still towards you, you eventually feel the bed dip in. Holy shit. You hazard a peek at his face, he's sitting on the end of the bed, all too innocent seeming as he watches you. He's completely together again, not a bit flushed or disheveled himself from earlier's happenings. "E, Engie?" He smiles at you simply. "Call me Dell, honeybee. Mind showin' me what you have there underneath that pillow of yers'?" 

 

His voice is low and as sweet as molasses. Your hands are sweaty and shaky as you do as asked, moving the pillow slowly and you squeak in embarrassment. He gazes at your core, red and swollen, still needing relief. "There's nothin' ta' be ashamed of. Yer' human, everyone does it." You cough, really wanting to curl in on yourself and disappear into a black hole or something right about now. "Ah' could help ya' polish yer'self off? If you don't mind that is. Ah' feel a bit bad, knowin' Ah'm the reason you didn't get to finish." He's not so sweet and innocent in actuality is he? You find yourself nodding quickly before you can stop yourself, he grins, chuckling quietly. "OK. You just lay back an' relax for me, a'right?" 

 

He positions himself between your legs, spreading your thighs gently as he brings your bum up under you, giving him full access to your bits. He rubs your hips and thighs, helping you to relax before moving to touch you with his flesh hand. You wanted to see what the other one felt like, how could you ask that without seeming like a weirdo, and letting him know that you had seen it while peeping at him while he was "helping himself" as he called it? 

 

"Stop." You say it clearly, a little too commandingly as it has him stopping dead, like a deer stuck in the headlights of a car. You look at him, your breasts rising and falling under the thin material of the tanktop with each nervous inhale and exhale. "I... I saw you... I watched you... Earlier in the workshop, I..." You can't say it, but he seems to get the gist of it, a faint red coming over his features. 

 

"So you saw, huh? Ah' told ya' everyone does it. S'not somethin' you're too proud to admit and speak about with others, but it's natural, normal. I reckon' you also saw mah' gunslinger?" You look at his opposite hand, he had replaced the glove, hiding the dark grey metal from view again. He moves it, holding it to his chest, tapping his shirt like he knows you're staring and it's making him self-conscious. 

 

You shake your head, looking at his face, it's nearly unreadable, if not for his body-language you wouldn't know how he was feeling. "I thought it was neat. It's   
different." He probably doesn't want to hear that, so you quickly pipe up again. "But good! A good different..." He stays still for a moment before he moves it so it's between you both, within both of your steady gazes. He slowly removes the glove, exposing the piece of machinery, flexing the multi-jointed digits like a normal human hand. 

 

"Ah' like the feel of it. The cool steel on mah' cock." Oh yes, god yes. "Ah' reckon you think that's weird, don'cha?" You reach out hesitantly, when he doesn't pull away, you press your palm to his, it is indeed cool and very sturdy. "Not really. I've heard of temperature stuff, like heating up or cooling down toys. It's nothing unusual. I was... kinda, maybe thinking... You could, touch me with this hand, like you did yourself?" You swore you heard a coyote howling in the distance outside it was so quiet. He finally grins at you, surprising you and scaring you a bit when he laughs fairly loudly, a warm, honest laugh. Like you had just told him a joke or silly pun, and not asked him to finger you with his bionic hand. His shoulders actually shake from the force of it, you can only hide your face, turning away from him and closing your legs quickly.

 

"God, I'm an idiot. Please, forget I said anything." He doesn't move though, he removes his goggles, giving you a view of those baby blues again, he wipes the corners of his eyes with his real hand, his laughter abating slowly. "Darlin'. There's no damn reason for you to be so shy and embarrassed. You just said it yourself, you've heard of people usin' toys, heatin' 'em up and coolin' 'em down." 

 

He moves the offending hand, pressing it to your thigh and you jerk, the arousal that had retreated and hid earlier sparking up again. "And mah hand is one big toy. All for you, sweetheart." You spread your legs almost instantly, looking him in the eyes. "Please. I was so close before you came in, it's almost painful. It's a dull pulse of heat every so often." He nods knowingly. "Say no more, darlin'. You just keep them legs spread and Ah'll work mah magic touch on ya'." 

 

You shudder as he brings the cold metal digits to your warm skin, grazing your thigh up and down, up and down. So fucking slowly it's almost maddening. "Engie? Please don't tease me. I need it, now." He's got a look in his eyes that almost scares you as he inches the cool digits closer and closer to your scalding core. "So demanding! Keep running yer' mouth and Ah'll go slower just for meanness. Yer' not Scout. You don't have to run every where." 

 

You could feel a whimper burbling up from your throat, he was gonna be a complete tease. Your thighs are shaking and he just snorts at you. "Fine. But just this once. Should you need my services again, Ah'm gonna go real, real slow. So you get the full effect." He turns his wrist, cold metal cupping and encasing your whole pussy. "Rock yer' hips fer' me. Ah'm gonna do most'a the work, but Ah need your help for certain things. Alright?" You nod, rocking your hips into his hand, your clit catching the metal every so often, causing it to harden quickly. You end up losing yourself a bit, rocking faster until he moves his fingers, knuckles prodding your slit when you rock forward, which causes you to stop, breathing heavily.

 

"Sorry..." He snorts at you before rubbing along your folds, fingers teasing before he starts grazing your clit with his thumb. Even pressured circles, 'round and 'round the little throbbing nub. Your hips jitter as you try to control yourself. "A little harder, please." He studies your face as he presses harder, causing your breath to catch in your throat. "J, just like that." He continues like this for a while, alternating between rubbing your clit and lips before he shifts to a better angle, digits pressing at your hole again. The metal was slowly growing warm and slick from touching you, but you didn't care. The controlled strength in that hand alone was enough for you. He could touch you as gently, or as roughly as he pleased. 

 

"Do it, fuck me with your fingers." He sucks in a breath, popping your thigh with his flesh hand. "Watch yer' mouth darlin'. Don't make me spank you, now." You squirmed, biting your lower lip. "Oh? I'm a grown women, you mean to tell me you'd TRY to spank me?" You just know your face has morphed into the biggest shit-eating grin ever to grace the face of this earth. He shakes his head, suddenly grabbing you and flipping you over, as if you were a pancake. "Oh, Ah wouldn't try darlin'. Ah would." You can only screech in shock as his hand comes down on your ass once, making it sting. "Agh!" 

 

"Ah warned ya'. That wasn't just some idle threat. Ah'm fully prepared to give you a swat when you run yer' mouth." His fingers suddenly start prodding your lips, pushing a little harder with each passing second until the tip has breached your opening. "I'm sorry! Please I'm begging you, I need to cum!" You feel the digit slip all the way inside before spinning around, twisting against your inner walls. It honestly does feel more like a toy, your toy. You moan, biting your pillow as wetness starts dripping down your thighs. 

 

Then it's pumping in and out of you, you start bouncing back into his hand, hips moving faster and harder. Surprisingly he doesn't spank you or even chastise you. He holds his hand still, letting you go at your own pace, allowing the digit to spin inside you at escalating speeds. Starting slow and then getting faster and faster. You're sweating like crazy, biting your lip raw. You're now slamming back into his finger, yelping when he suddenly pulls away, flipping you back over. He sets his real hand on your lower belly, keeping you steady as he slips two fingers inside, crooking them and moving them at lightening speed inside you. Rubbing your g-spot until you're in a frenzy, hips bucking, pussy clenching and pulsing. 

 

"Cum fer' me. Right now!" He sounds so damn dominate and aggressive, you whine. "Ah, E, Engie! cumming!" You arch up, body stiff as you squirt all over that amazing hand of his. Body jerking and spasming as you grit your teeth, letting your body go limp finally after what seems like hours. "Th, thank you. I needed that." He pulls away from you, leaving your tender hole empty and satisfyingly sore. "You are completely welcome, darlin'. You know where ta' find me, should you need it again~" You smile, placing a weak hand on his sticky metal one affectionately. 

 

And to think this started out as a completely normal, boring day.


End file.
